Vamprah Reviews
You may be looking for the Vamprah page. Review 1 By:Atukamakirk 2.9 Vamprah is one of the Makuta from 2008 under the name "Phantoka". There's usually always something unique about a certain BIONICLE set. In this case, Vamprah is unique because he's designed to be a bat. He does not have feet, so he walks on all fours. He basically walks like a bat. Something that probably will stand out would be his rib cage area. That is where he contains his Tridax Pod that contains Shadow Leeches. The rib cage that is holding the Tridax Pod, can release the Tridax Pod by pushing a part down just below his neck. If you hold Vamprah high above the ground, and release the Tridax Pod, the Tridax Pod will split open which would release the Shadow Leeches. Vamprah's torso is a completely new design and it has sort of a weird look to it because of his rib cage holding the Tridax Pod that is taking up space in his chest area of the torso. Vamprah's pelvis contains armor from the Barraki in 2007 and his main pelvis is the same pelvis that debuted in the Toa Metru in 2004 . Vamprah legs are a simple build. It contains the double limb connectors and blades for feet. Vamprah's arms are bulky because of those big arms used in 2006 on the Piraka sets. He has some cool, sleek wings that are commonly seen on the Phantoka Makuta in 2008 on his elbows and hands. For his hands, he has hooks for hands. Last of all, is his head. His head is the same tiny Toa Metru heads we have been seeing for a while. Vamprah's mask, actually blocks a minute portion of his eyes, though from the side, his eyes look completely uncovered. The Avsa, Vamprah's mask, looks like a vampire with his small mandibles and fearsome look. His mask is exceptionally long too and sleek. Pros * How he stands on all fours is just awesome * He looks good in flying position * Bat-like mask that goes great with his body * Fearsome look * Tridax Pod cracks open feature * Decent color scheme * New Torso * The shadow leeches look menacing as they should Cons * Rib cage is a little hard to put in * His head bobbles around at his neck point (set design flaw) * His mask kind of blocks a portion of his eyes Overall Get him. I believe he deserves 10/10. He's just great and unique in set design. I would recommend him. Review 2 By -[[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros *Mask: Cool, fangs, interesting shape, actually symbolizes hunger! *Coloring: For once they only used 3 main colors and barely orange (eyes+tridax pod) or grey (ends of leg stumps)!] *Tridax pod! *Recolored Takadox knee cap *Recolored electro blades *Wings! *Hooks, overused but look good still!! Cons *Standing position: cannot stand up the way humans do, but that is also a good thing too! He looks cool! Overall He is my favourite Makuta set-wise... 10/10! GET HIM WHILE HE IS STILL AVAILABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Reviews